Shakespeare In Love
by MotherNature1
Summary: ...Seven years her dreams had been wrong. She leaned her head back against her tree and groaned. GinnyDraco
1. Unwanted kisses

A pair of cinnamon eyes flicked from right to left, reading the words of the page before gently turning it to continue on to the next. The words, flowing together left her in a place of love, contentment, sanity.   
  
"Break an hour's promise in love! He that will divide a minute into a thousand parts, and break but a part of the thousand part of a minute in the affairs of love, it may be said of him that cupid hath clapp'd him o' th' shoulder, but I'll warrant him heart-whole." Ginny smiled to herself. Rosalind was her favorite character for being down to earth and not careless with her affections. So much unlike the fiery red head reading the scripts.   
  
"What did that say?" a gentle voice coxed from next to her. Ginny looked up from the book to meet a pair of emerald eyes. She blushed at being caught in her hiding spot under the giant weeping willow tree by the pond. It was the only place on the whole of Weasley property that was shaded from the hot summer sun, and offered a beautiful view of their sparkling pond. Of course it also had a faint aroma of the compost pile her mother had started a few months ago, but with all the flowers about it almost completely blocked the odor out.   
  
"well, basically that a man may spend every waking moment he has thinking and worshiping his lady love, and telling her how much he loves her…it's almost guaranteed that his heart is really still whole." She looked up at Harry as he slid down next to her against her tree.  
  
"I wasn't aware that you read Shakespeare." He gazed out at the pond as a bird landed in creating ripples.   
  
"I love his work. To be able to make words flow together, and to be able to have several people read the same passage and all have different ideas on what's happening… it's amazing." They sat for a few more moments silent. Both gazing out through the drooping leaves. Ginny supposed it was her most romantic moment she had shared with Harry and a part of her wished he would say something romantic to make it perfect.   
  
Yes, Virginia Ann Weasley, age sixteen, still had a crush on Harry Potter. It was silly, and most of the time she regretted it. But a part of her couldn't let go. Or more, wouldn't let go. Even though he was known as a ladies man at school, even though he'd never given an inkling of his hidden love for her, she still had hope. Hope that he would change his mind and suddenly see her as grown up. Mature. Beautiful. And right now, sitting under the willow, a book of Shakespeare's most romantic phrases in hand, and Harry by her side, she couldn't help but smile to herself. 'today will be the day'.   
  
"will you read some more?" he never looked at her. It was as if he were trying to decipher the hidden meaning in the words. She smiled and skimmed ahead.   
  
"Say 'a day' without the 'ever'. No, no, Orlando; men are April when they woo, December when they wed: Maids are May when they are maids, but the sky changes when they are wives. I will be more jealous of thee than a Barbary cock-pigeon over his hen, more clamorous than a parrot against rain, more newfangled than an ape, more giddy in my desires than a monkey. I will weep for nothing, like Diana in the fountain, and I will do that when you are dispos'd to be merry; I will laugh like a hyen, and that when thou are inclin'd to sleep."  
  
"and that?"  
  
"Well…what do you think it means?" Ginny leaned over to watch Harry as he thought about what he had just heard. After a few moments, he turned to meet her eyes. A strange feeling of warmth and love overtook her as he seemed to look deep into her very soul. This was her one true passion. Her one true desire. Her one true test to see who her Prince Charming would be. Always had she imagined her true love standing under her window professing his love to her like Romeo to his Juliet. Forever had she wished for someone to love you for who you are so much, not what you look like, as Olivia accidentally loved Viola. Yet, she had never imagined a relationship that she seemed to be in now, Rosalind and Orlando. Secretly teaching him how to woo her, what to do, what to say. To detest love and what it made others do, and to love a man so willing to befriend her and take her advice without his own thinking. To Ginny, love was spending the nights reciting Shakespeare and putting meaning to them. And her heart leapt as Harry opened his mouth to respond.   
  
"I think it means…that women are fickle. That…that they cant make up their minds to what they want." He smiled. Content with his answer.   
  
Ginny just looked at him.   
  
Her whole world shattered.  
  
He wasn't meant for her. He seemed to be looking for some sort of answer from her. Dimly she smiled.   
  
"I hadn't seen it that way before." She closed her book and set it down next to her.   
  
"Ginny, I actually have something I wanted to talk to you about."  
  
"Yes?" As she turned her head her hair flicked into her face. Harry chuckled and smoothed it behind her ear. The rosy locks curling around his fingers loosely. She blushed at the feel of his hand in her hair.   
  
"You're really beautiful you know." His hands were still in her hair twisting and twirling. She smiled and looked away. Wondering how many girls he had told that too. "I've never really noticed it until this summer, how your hair shines in the sun, how your blush paints your cheeks so perfectly, how your rosy lips were made for kissing…" He leaned slightly forward. Not sure if she would accept him. She sat, next to the boy of her dreams and her eye lashes fluttered almost shut.   
  
"A maidens blush bepaint my cheek…" she whispered barely audible and leaned in. His soft lips gently touched hers. Gently roaming over her top lip caressing and clinging to her. His tongue slid against her mouth and she slowly parted her mouth allowing him to enter. His tongue roamed her mouth and she almost felt like she was being checked for something. Her eyebrows furrowed but he didn't notice. Just when she thought she couldn't take anymore of his cavity scout, he slowly pulled away. Kissing her lightly on the lips once again. She opened her eyes and grinned at him. He beamed at her and stood up.   
  
"well…I'll see you later then?"  
  
"of…course. Yes."   
  
"well…bye." Waving once and smiling again he turned and headed back towards the house. She watched him until he was out of sight and pushed her finger in her mouth to rub where he had "tongued" her. The feel of his spit mingling with hers was odd and she didn't much like it. She could still feel his tongue roaming around and she quickly spit onto the dirt. She then sat back shocked.   
  
Seven years she had dreamed of his kisses.   
  
Seven years she had tried to imagine how it would feel.  
  
Seven years her dreams had been wrong. She leaned her head back against her tree and groaned.  
  
Her mind still loved Harry, But her heart had given up.   
  
A/N: I'm sorry it's so very short, the other chapters will probably be longer, But this is just to set you up for other details in the story…basically this chapter is telling you that Harry loves Ginny, Ginny doesn't love Harry anymore. Her heart belongs to Shakespeare.   
  
Please Review, it's the only way I know people are reading this, and that I should continue with it.   
  
Thanks,   
  
~Manda~ 


	2. Mr Malfoy I presume?

A/N: Sorry to inflict any confusion… But "Shakespeare In Love" isn't only featuring "As you like it" It's a mix of all the plays. Sorry if any of you thought it was just one certain one.  
  
Also, if anyone doesn't get what some of the lines from Shakespeare means... email me at frenchkiss167589@yahoo.com with the quote and i'll explain it for you. Thanks!  
  
"So, I heard Harry kissed you today." Molly Weasley slyly grinned as she handed her daughter another plate to dry off. Ginny turned sharply towards her mother who stood smiling starring at the dish water as she scrubbed determinedly.   
  
"How did you find out?" Ginny rubbed harder and faster as a result of her embarrassment and set the plate in the cupboard.   
  
"I heard Harry talking to Hermoine and Ron." She shrugged her shoulders as if it were old news and a silly question. "Or more, I heard Hermoine awing, Harry happily recalling the details, and Ron groaning for him to shut up." They both giggled. "so…?"  
  
"So what?" Ginny took another plate from her mothers hands and her mother looked over at her. Cinnamon eyes both made contact. Ginny looked more like her mother than anyone cared to admit. Before her, everyone said Charlie was the closest thing to their mother, while the other boys all tended to follow their fathers structure. But not Ginny. Seeing younger pictures of her mother, You could swear it was Ginny standing there. Seven children had of course over time added the pounds, grays, and worry lines. But she still had the beautiful eyes that everyone adored.   
  
"So how was it."  
  
"I thought you heard what Harry had to say about it." She looked away hoping she wouldn't have to answer truthfully. How she didn't like his kiss, and how she really didn't like him anymore.   
  
"Dear, when men get even the littlest bit from a girl they go off how it was the best thing in their lives." Ginny looked shocked never hearing her mother using sexual innuendo before.   
  
"Mama!"  
  
"I'm telling the truth! You do realize that your father wasn't the first man I kissed."   
  
"I hadn't really thought about it." Ginny blushed. Her mother smiled at the old memories.   
  
"Well, he wasn't my first. Or second…or even my fifteenth I don't think." She chuckled. "And I'll let you know, even though all my ex boyfriends kisses made me feel light, and loved, and sometimes wanted to carry on and see what other things would make me feel-." Ginny gulped "It wasn't until your father kissed me the first time that I realized he was the only one I would kiss for the rest of my life."  
  
"How did you know?" Molly stopped washing and rested her elbows against the edge of the sink. She let her head hang and turned to look at her daughter with a thoughtful look on her face.   
  
"You just…do. It's as if everything has stopped. As if no one in the world exists besides you two. It's as if,"  
  
"as if you just know?" Ginny grinned.  
  
"Exactly." Mother and daughter locked eyes and smiled. Molly looked into her daughters eyes and it was then she saw it. Just a flash, and it was gone in a breath. And she felt the smile slip from her lips. "And you didn't feel that with Harry. Did you?" Ginny looked away quickly. "Gin…you're only sixteen. You don't need to be feeling these kinds of emotions so soon you realize." Ginny dried and put another dish in the cupboards.   
  
"I know," she replied. "It's just…for the past seven years I've loved him mum! Or at least, I thought it was love…But now, I just don't know. It's as if all my memories are telling me why I should love him, how I used to love him, everyone's telling me we should be together, and now that he wants to be with me… my heart and feelings wont go along with it. I don't love him." Molly walked over to Ginny and wrapped her arms around her in a hug.   
  
"Shh, darling!" she chuckled. "No one says you have to be in love with him! If you don't like him, then don't be with him. It was only a kiss, not a proposal for marriage." Ginny smiled.   
  
"Yeah, I know." She backed away from her mother. "Thanks mum." Molly smiled and watched Ginny walk out of the room.   
  
"Poor dear…At least I hope it wasn't a proposal for marriage." She shook her head and emptied the sink.   
  
Ginny sat on the couch with her book once again. Her legs pulled up along her as she sat curled against the couch, warmed by the fire. It was late at night, and most of the household was asleep, aside from Hermoine, Ron, and Harry who had gone out somewhere that night. Ginny flipped the page and continued reading "All's well that ends well". She read by the light of the flames and had just then decided it was well time to go to bed. She didn't know why she waited up for her brothers and his friends, but she decided she would wait no longer. Lightly closing the book, she set it down on the side table and stood up. Stretching her legs she didn't see the male figure standing at the doorway until she looked up. "Oh" she exclaimed. Harry walked in close to her.   
  
"Hello" he called.   
  
"Hello" She answered. Looking past him, "where's Hermoine and Ron?" He didn't glance back, nearly shrugged his shoulders.   
  
"They should be here soon." He moved closer to her and took her hand in his. His hands were soft and gentle, much like her own, only so much bigger. She looked down at her hand as his thumb rubbed her skin. It was like silk on silk and felt nice. She looked up at his smiling eyes and grinned back. Without warning he pushed down against and kissed her. His time harder, more urgent to feel her lips beneath his. When she felt his tongue push against her mouth she tried not to open, but he slid in still and she opened as not to bite down on him. She felt his hand gently push her head closer to his and she wanted to duck down and out. This wasn't right. Here he was, doing everything she'd ever wanted, and all she wanted was to run away! She tensed up and he quickly let her go.   
  
"What's wrong?" Concern was in his voice, but his eyes held only her lips. She groped around for words and moved back. Away from him.   
  
"I'm… I'm just tired." He smiled and moved closer to her.   
  
"Then let me wake you up."  
  
"NO!" he stopped looking confused. "I…I mean, please Harry…I'm really tired tonight." He sighed and looked away, disappointed.   
  
"Alright, I'll walk you up to your room." She nodded and walked in front of him and he wrapped his arm around her waist and lead her up the stairs. To Ginny it felt as if they wouldn't get there before she would have to pull away and run from him. She didn't know what it was, but something didn't feel right anymore between them.   
  
"Well, This is my room… I'll see you tomorrow."   
  
"Yup. Well… goodnight." He leaned down and kissed her quickly.   
  
"Night." She smiled. Turning quickly into her room she shut the door and wiped her lips. Listening she heard his footsteps die off in the other direction. More than likely he went to his room, or back downstairs. Stepping as lightly as she could she moved to her bed and sat down. Looking around she realized she wasn't in the least bit tired anymore. Glancing around she spotted her broom. She grinned. It was about time she went somewhere, did something. She checked her watch, it was only 10 o'clock. Walking across the room she grabbed her old cloak and threw it on over her muggle wear. Grabbing her broom, she opened her window and stood on the edge of her sill. "Up" she whispered. As the broom shot up into her hand she mounted in and looked back to make sure no one was coming. She gently took off into the night flying up over the trees to stay out of the view of anyone looking outside. The breeze blew against her face and her hair blew behind her. She smiled at the feel of fresh air and laughed at her freedom. Letting go of her broom for a moment she threw her hands up and guided the broom with her knees. "Now.. Where to go?" many pictures of places where she should go to be alone crept into her mind when she realized she didn't want to be alone. She just didn't want to be with Harry. Turning the broom left, she headed off to the local coffee shop where wizards hung out. It was the only place that was open till midnight that allowed someone her age to be.   
  
  
  
Ginny landed on the ground somewhere in the woods away from the muggle eyes. Tossing her cloak over her broom, she hid them behind two rocks at the boarder of the woods. Walking out she adjusted her black shirt that hung off her shoulders and blue jeans to fit her better from the trip. Checking her watch she saw it had only taken her a half hour to get here. She walked quickly out of the woods into the streets so to not draw any attention to her. It was mostly eighteen and nineteen year olds roaming the streets, and a few drunks. Looking at the street signs she saw shop she was looking for.   
  
"The Vixen." She repeated. Opening the door she saw an assortment of people sitting drinking coffee, tea, reading books, using laptops, or just talking. Walking up to the counter she read the menu and ordered a Double Frothed coco Latte. Ginny looked over and saw an copy of the Daily Prophet. Picking it up she paid for her latte and moved to a table in the corner. She opened it and started reading an article when she heard the chair across from her scrape the floor. Lowering the paper she saw him pull the chair to the table. Her brows furrowed and she looked back at the paper.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" She heard him tsk and set the paper down.  
  
"Is that anyway to greet someone? I know your family has no money, but I'd at least thought they'd taught you some manners. I see now your just poor barbarians."  
  
"Sod off, what do you want?" She looked into his storm gray eyes and saw not the hate that usually laced them when he glared at her brother or Harry, But more, they were filled with amusement.   
  
"Well, I say, this must be a first." She cocked an eyebrow. "I've never had a girl-anyone tell me to sod off before." She was about to say something else when he added "I kind of like it." She stopped and closed her mouth. What was she supposed to say to that. "So, trying to get away from it all I assume?"  
  
"And why would you assume that?"   
  
"Because you're sitting at my table."   
  
"What?" She dropped the paper in her lap and saw that indeed Draco's coat, laptop, and tea were indeed sitting on the table. She blushed and muttered an apology. "I wasn't looking. I just wanted to sit down."   
  
"well, I don't mind. So long as you don't touch my things." He grinned at her to let her know he was joking. "You know, you really look lovely when you blush." She looked up at him curiously.   
  
"Thanks…Why are you being nice? Your normally a self centered git who doesn't care one whim for anyone else."  
  
"Because, as I said before, no one else has told me to sod off before. And I liked it."  
  
"Oh." She looked down, embarrassed, but Draco leaned forward and lifted her chin up with a finger.   
  
"Never tilt your head down for anyone. You may miss a look, or a kiss, or a compliment." His eyes blended into hers and he smiled. It was rather dazzling she admitted. Perfect white teeth, Yet, not inhumanly white. And his hair looked recently cut so his bangs were longer in the front than the rest of his hair. It was parted down the middle and they hung down to the bottom of his eyes. Ginny gazed at his light complexion. Normally pale white, being this close to him, she realized he wasn't pale, just fair skinned. Light color tinted his cheeks and she was in awe at how handsomely gorgeous he was.   
  
Ginny smiled back at him. And realized his hand was still on her chin. She didn't say anything as it felt good there. "Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief that thou her maid art far more fair than she."  
  
"You read Shakespeare!" He looked shocked and quickly covered it with a smile.   
  
"You read him too?"  
  
"Oh he's wonderful!" She smiled and as she did her face seemed to glow. "What's your favorite play?" Draco seemed to think about this.  
  
"Actually I love them all…but I suppose my most favorites would have to be, Twelfth night, As you like it, And Romeo and Juliet. You?"  
  
"I love As you like it. Romeo and Juliet and As you like it are beautiful plays though! I love them also." Ginny went on and on about everything Shakespeare and Draco was only too happy to respond. 'She's not so bad…for being a Weasley.' He thought. 'And she's certainly beautiful. But she's in love with Potter.' Draco nearly gagged. 'That boy has no interest in her and deserves none of her. But…if he doesn't deserve her…who does?'   
  
"Would you like to go to the beach with me?"  
  
"Now?" she asked. She looked at her watch at him and giggled. "But it's almost midnight as it is."  
  
"Is it really?" he laughed. "My, where the time does fly."   
  
"Well…now that you brought my attention to the time, I really should be getting home." She stood up and looked at him almost regretfully. Pushing in her chair she hung onto it for a moment, almost hoping… "Well, Bye then." She turned and started walking when Draco jumped up.   
  
"Ginny! Wait!" She turned and felt her face involuntarily smiling at the sound of his voice. "I want to see you again."   
  
"Ay, But when?"  
  
"As soon as possible… tomorrow? I can pick you up at your house and we could go somewhere? The beach?" She was about to say yes when a picture of Harry appeared in her mind.   
  
"Well…perhaps I should just meet you somewhere?" Draco looked a little put out, but he nodded.   
  
"Tomorrow, here? Noon?" Ginny thought about it for a moment before grinning.   
  
"Alright. Noon. I'll see you then." Smiling she waved and walk out of the door into the woods where she left her broom. Draco followed her out and watched her take off into the night. He shook his head and wandered off in the other direction. "I cant believe I just asked Weasley out on a date…" After walking a block or two wondering what they were going to do the next day besides the beach when he found he had a smile plastered on his face. Rubbing his hands over the goofy grin he found it wouldn't budge. What was it about that girl? He had spent the last six years making her brothers life hell…insulting her family, insulting her, doing everything he could to hurt them…and there they were, chatting for the past two hours as if the had been going out for the past month! He stood by the corner thinking of what it could be that let him get along with her so well when he normally would have just hexed them and moved along.   
  
Hexed.  
  
She had hexed him two years before! He laughed as he remembered. Of course, at the time it wasn't funny, it had taken three weeks for the hex to finally wear off, But she was the first girl to hex him. And she was younger! And then tonight, telling him to sod off…she had spunk. Sass. He liked it. But so what? Potter had been like that for the past six, seven years and he wasn't in love with scar face! She liked Shakespeare…he had never met anyone who loved the mans works as much as she did. Aside from himself. Perhaps it was because she was beautiful?  
  
No.  
  
He had many gorgeous girls moaning his name that he could have anytime he wanted. Yet, they were 'hot'. Their looks promising a good time in bed. Ginny though…was beyond just hot. She was actually perfect. The way her soft flames curled from the top of her head down to her shoulders, the way her cheeks faintly blushed giving her the look of a princess, her creamy white complexion, and those eyes…such warmth radiating from them. Even when her words were hateful and harsh.   
  
Draco smacked himself.   
  
"Stop, she's just another girl. And to her I'm just another guy. And a Malfoy at that…it must be she's being polite going out with me tomorrow." He frowned. "No one like her would possibly want to go out with me." He shook his head and started walking home again. "She'd be a nice shag" he tried to tell himself. He smiled though knowing he was lying. She was more than just a shag…she was a lifetime.   
  
Ginny saw her window was still open as she hovered closer to the house. "Good, no one noticed I was gone." Looking around on the ground she saw Hermoines car. Which she and Ron had taken to cruise London. She looked around and didn't see any lights on in the kitchen, or bedrooms. Just the embers faintly glowing in the living room. "All asleep? That makes this easier for me." Easing closer to the house she silently flew straight forward through the window. Her feet touched down without making a sound and she slowly walked over to set her broom down. Taking off her cloak she placed it over the a chair and went to shut the window. Closing it with a quiet snap, she sighed. Dreamily gazing at the stars.   
  
"What is it about you Draco…that you can be so heartless and cruel, but when someone gets you alone you're their prince charming?"  
  
"I don't know, Perhaps you can tell me?" The voice made Ginny jump. Turning her bright fearful wide eyes locked onto the a pair of angry Green sitting in the dark.   
  
"Harry!"  
  
A/N: Ok…well, My bad. Harry wasn't supposed to find out until LATER about Draco and Ginny… but for some reason without my knowing he just sort of popped up. I now see what authors mean when they say the characters have a mind of their own and they start living out their own lives and the authors have no choice about the matter.   
  
And again, please review with thoughts and ideas. Flames are welcome…they just might not get read.   
  
~Manda~ 


	3. Paradise Isle

"Harry! Why…what are you doing here?" What started as a surprised statement soon became an annoyed question. "It's midnight! What the hell are you doing in my bedroom!" She kept her voice down but her anger raised it a bit.   
  
"At least someone was in your bedroom! Seeing as you weren't." He stood up and walked over to her so they could whisper and not disturb anyone.   
  
"I didn't receive any notification that you were now my father and had the rights to see what I'm up too or not." Her hands were clenched into fists against her sides.   
  
"I gained the rights when I fell in love with you!" Ginny faltered back a step. Both pairs of eyes, a moment ago flaring with anger towards each other both softened up.   
  
"In…in love with me?" Her voice caught in her throat.   
  
"Yes in love with you. Ginny I realized I've made a terrible mistake growing up. To look the complete other way from you when I was the only one you looked at for all those years…I realized how much I cherished the fact that you wanted me." He stepped close to her so their chests were touching and took her hands in his. "How much I needed that knowledge that someone loved me." He looked down into her eyes and she looked up. He loved her. He truly loved her. Maybe she was wrong about him? Maybe…maybe she still did love him? Maybe-  
  
His lips caught hers again. Softly he suckled her top lip. She felt his tongue once again enter her mouth and she frowned. It didn't feel right. Yet she didn't pull away. 'You love him you love him you love him' she told herself. And to prove it, she pushed herself closer to him. Wrapping her arms around his neck. She let him molest her mouth in a disgusting way. She wanted to scream at him to leave her alone, yet she wouldn't. If he loved her, then she would love him.   
  
"O, bid me leap, rather than marry Paris, From off the battlements of any tower, Or walk in thievish ways, or bit me lurk where serpents are; chain me with roaring bears, or hide me nightly in a charnel house, o'er-cover'd quite with dead men's rattling bones, With reeky shanks and yellow chapless skulls; Or bid me go into a new-made grace, and hide me with a dead man in his shroud-things that, to hear them told, have made me tremble-And I will do it without fear or doubt to live an unstain'd wife to my sweet love."   
  
Ginny sprang away from him. Harry looked at her startled. She backed up away from him. The words of Juliet still ringing in her ears.   
  
"Ginny…?" Harry softly called. She looked away from him afraid to meet his gaze.   
  
"I-I think it's time for bed Harry." She starred at the floor. Burning a hole into it's wooden planks. For a moment he didn't move. Then she heard the heavy steps of his feet as he walked to the door. He stopped for a moment to whisper in her ear.  
  
"If you think he'll love you…your wrong. To him your just a night time shag. Whatever your hoping to find from him…you wont." He spit the words so venomously she questioned whether or not this was the same Harry that had professed his love a moment ago. She shrank back. His angry heat burning her skin. Letting him walk past her without a word to him she shut the door behind. Not waiting for his footsteps to die away she ran to her bed and fell upon it. Allowing tears to wash her to sleep.   
  
A streak of sunlight entered the room, and hit the sleeping girl. Old tears reflected the light as red curls dangled, absorbing the rays. One delicate hand moved to rub her eyes, as she rolled over onto her back. She wasn't awake, yet, she wasn't asleep neither. She merely lay still, her mind furiously working.   
  
Harry loves me.  
  
I don't love Harry.  
  
Draco's changed, at least, I think.   
  
Maybe Harry's just looking out for me? Looking out for what though? It's not like I'm in love with Draco, or even that I like him. I just think he deserves another chance. Though…he has been awful to Harry and my family forever…  
  
"It's just that…no one gives me a chance to be me. They hear my name and link me with my father, and then it's done. An image of me is created and they hate it already. So I just stick to peoples hateful ideas of me. It's easier than trying to prove them wrong." Remembering his words helped her remember why she wasn't angry with him for his past. "The blood of youth burns not with such excess as gravity's revolt to wantonness." Had been his whispered words on the subject.  
  
"Folly in fools bears not so strong a note as fool'ry in the wise when wit doth dote." Had been her reply.   
  
Ginny sighed in contentment.  
  
A sudden knock at the door made her jump.   
  
"Ginny? It's Hermoine. Ginny it's time to get up!" She clutched her blanket close to her chest. Smoothing the hair out of her face she groaned.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Nearly eleven!" Hermoine answered.   
  
"Eleven…Eleven!" Ginny scrambled out of bed and threw open the door. She was supposed to meet Draco in an hour at the café! Pushing past Hermoine she quickly thanked the girl and ran downstairs. She hadn't noticed that she was wearing her cloths from last night until she was at the bottom of the stair way. Silently cursing she turned and ran back up to her room. Grabbing a towel she forgot about breakfast and ran to the shower. Thankfully no one was in it as she bolted the door and stripped down. Never had she moved so fast and she wondered exactly why she was. Wrapping the towel around her, she turned on the water and waited for it to heat up. She grabbed her toothbrush, went to the bathroom, then ran back to the shower. Sticking a leg in she found it was a nice temperature and tossed off the towel and jumped in.   
  
After washing her hair, body, and shaving her legs, she jumped out and dried off as much as she could. Putting her damp hair in a rough bun she wrapped the towel around her again and ran out to her room. On her way she nearly ran Harry over as he seemed to be on his way to wake her up or talk to her.   
  
"Ginny?" he called through her door.  
  
"Yeah?" she dropped the towel and ran around looking for something to wear. Finding her bathing suit she remembered him saying something about possibly going to a beach. She tossed it on and a white tee-shirt with a low cut slit in the front over in with a short white skirt. Looking in the mirror, she took down her hair and brushed it out. Looking at herself, she decided to leave it up in a messy bun. She wanted to add some makeup, but when she looked at her watch she saw if she didn't leave in the next five minutes she was going to be late. Instead she threw on some lip gloss and a touch of water proof mascara and threw on her sandals.   
  
"…you think so?"   
  
"I'm sorry Harry," she briskly walked over and opened the door. "I didn't hear you." Harry looked her over.  
  
"You look really nice today."  
  
"Thanks." She said pushing past him.   
  
"Anyways, I said it'd be nice if maybe we went to the movies today. Would you like to go?" She stopped and turned to look at him and smiled. He stopped suddenly almost running into her. He looked hopeful.   
  
"Gee, Harry, that'd be really nice…except I promised Claire that I'd go shopping with her in London today. Maybe tomorrow?" She looked at her watch and panicked. Even if she left now she would still be five minutes late.   
  
"Oh, then would it be alright if I went with you guys?" She bit her lip. She really needed to get going.  
  
"I don't think that'd be a good idea Harry…Claire just broke up with her boyfriend and well, seeing a guy right now really isn't the best thing for her. I'm sure you understand."   
  
"But-." Ginny had had it! Reaching up she grabbed his face and kissed him hard.   
  
"Bye!" Turning she ran out the door before he could say anything more. Looking around she ran to the broom shed and looked for her broom before she remembered it was upstairs. She cursed wildly until she saw it. Harry's Firebolt! She looked at it and smiled. If she took this she wouldn't be late at all. Heck, she might be early!   
  
It's not your broom though. Her conscience fought with her.  
  
But he'd let me borrow it…  
  
Not if he knew where you were going and who you were going to see.  
  
Well, I'll make it up to him.  
  
What if you loose it?   
  
Loose it. That stopped her hand from touching the hilt and she stepped back. Harry would kill her if she lost it. Hell, she would kill herself. Looking around she saw nothing that would get her there faster than her own broom. Growling she turned and started running back to the house.  
  
"HEY! WEASLEY!" a voice called from beside the tree. Ginny stopped and looked. There, in the shadows of her tree she saw him. Leaning casually as if he'd been there all day.   
  
"Malfoy! What are you doing here! I thought we were going to meet at the café!"  
  
"Well, I decided to pick you up instead." He walked out to meet her. Ginny ran over to him to push him back into the shadows. "hey!"  
  
"look, I don't know if you've forgotten…but my family really doesn't care much for your family. All it'd take is one person to see you here and both our lives would be over."  
  
"Alright, alright." He said laughing lightly. She smiled as he looked her over. "You look good today. Really good Gin." She blushed.  
  
"Thanks," He reached out and took her hand before his mind told him she probably wouldn't like that. 'too late now.' He waited to see if she'd pull away from him. When she didn't he lead her back through the tiny patch of woods to the road on the other side. There he had a car sitting parked. She grinned and ran over to it.   
  
"You're Hot, and you've got a car. What made me such a lucky girl?" He made a mock bow, and opened the door for her. "Why thank you my good sir,"  
  
"Any time miss." Ginny watched as Draco shut her door for her, ran around and hopped in his own side. "So, where would you like to go?" She raised an eye brow at the boy and grinned shyly.   
  
"I don't know, you're the one that insisted we do something."  
  
"Good," He said putting the car into gear. "Because I had the day all planned out." When she opened her mouth to argue he added "I just thought I'd play the polite date and ask if you had anything special in mind." Ginny laughed.  
  
"Well, I did bring my bathing suit." Draco turned and eyed the navy blue bikini that was very visible through the shirt. Along with the Navy blue bottoms.   
  
"Oh really? I thought you were just matching in the undergarments for my benefit." She looked down and blushed.  
  
"I didn't realize you could see through my outfit. Maybe I should go back and change." To stop her from carrying out that same action Draco quickly locked the doors and started driving.   
  
"Nonsense. Since we happen to be going to the beach sometime today, it's perfectly acceptable. If anyone says anything I'll simply curse them to another country." He looked over again and smiled. Ginny realized today was going to be interesting.   
  
Harry watched out the window as Ginny ran to the shed. He watched her as she came out and stomped a bit before turning to run back inside. He wasn't smiling, or happy for that matter. He was just watching her. Observing the way her skirt blew around as she ran, the way you could see clear through her shirt as her chest bounced up and down with each stride. She was indeed very lovely. She'd make a beautiful wife, and mother. Harry pictured her laying in bed next to him. Naked, the sweat from the previous night of love making gluing her body to his. A tiny smirk raised off the corner of his lips. Was she a virgin? Harry wondered. Had any man known the feel of her flesh before he would? Had any man kissed those perk breasts? Felt the warmth of the heat from between her legs? He blinked as she stopped running. She looked towards the giant willow tree. He didn't know what she was looking at, because he saw nothing. He watched as she ran in that direction. He almost had her where he wanted her. She had willingly kissed him after all, and he knew she still had feelings for him. And if for some chance she didn't, well…he'd make her. Harry looked closer at the tree and saw Draco Malfoy leaning against it.   
  
He cursed softly.   
  
Malfoy.   
  
It figures that he'd be the one to intervene with Harry's plans. He had hoped his little chat with Ginny last night would make her hate Draco and stay away from him at all costs…yet there they were. Talking, flirting, walking together.   
  
He had to do something.  
  
"There's no way he's going to ruin this chance for me." Harry smiled as he thought of the child. His child. Ginny's child. She'd have to stay with him after that. If he knew Ginny at all, she'd feel obligated to marry him, for the baby's sake. And then it would be his.  
  
All his.  
  
The treasure that none of the Weasley members knew they possessed.   
  
"Favorite animal?" Draco asked. They had been driving for a good twenty minutes and recently started playing this little 'get to know you' game.   
  
"Muggle world or Wizard world?" Ginny was turned in her seat facing him, idly playing with a lock of hair that had fallen out and she studied him. The way his lips moved when he talked, the way his eye brows arched when he was surprised, The way his eyes gave nothing away unless he willed them to. The way he smirked ever so sexily when they flirted.   
  
"Both."  
  
"Hmm…well…I'd say Hippopotamus for Muggle, and…Dragon for Wizard." She giggled as his eye brows arched again. "You?"  
  
"Giraffe for Muggle, and I agree, Dragon for Wizard." He smirked once again. "You know…Draco means Dragon in Latin."  
  
"Oh really?" He cast a quick glance at her to see her reaction. She was smiling at him that he felt bold.   
  
"Why of course…does this mean you like me?"  
  
"I'm surprised you'd have to ask." Her tone was semi serious.   
  
"Well, I did make your life a living hell for all those years. I wasn't sure if maybe,"  
  
"Well, make it up to me." He raised a single eye brow and smirked at her.   
  
"What exactly did you have in mind?" Ginny looked away giving the innocent look. Draco loved it. He loved how she could look so sexy one minute that he had trouble not pulling over right then and kissing her madly, and then the next look as if she'd never heard the word sex before in her life.   
  
"Oh, nothing in particular…just perhaps…a few more dates, to make up the misery you put me through." She mocked the word misery to show him she wasn't serious.  
  
"Your command is mine to obey! And gladly such I'll comply." They both giggled and Ginny looked out the window, resting her hand on the arm rest attached to her seat. Draco looked over at her and grinned as she took so much enthusiasm examining the trees, houses, and beaches as they passed by. Looking down he saw her hand as her fingers picked at one of the nails. Reaching over he took her hand into his. Ginny looked over and down at the hands and then up to Draco. Blushing she grinned and held onto his hand also.   
  
They drove in silence for ten more minutes before Draco pulled into a tiny parking lot. Made only to fit several cars. "We're here." He stated as he turned off the car and slid his hand out of Ginnys. Opening the doors, they both got out.   
  
"Draco! Where are we?" The silver haired god walked over to her side of the car and picked up her hand once again.   
  
"Paradise isle."   
  
"Paradise what?" He began leading her through the thick woods on a tiny path not traveled by many.   
  
"Paradise Isle. It's a…well…It's hard to explain." He pushed through branches, pulling the back for Ginny to get through. "It's like a muggle country club, only better?" When he saw she had no idea what he was talking about he gave up. "You'll see."   
  
"I hope you right about this…I'd hate to go anywhere fancy looking like this." He waved the comment off as he pulled her along.   
  
"here" he said, coming at last to a giant house along the coast line. It was surrounded by palm trees and hammocks. Many people lounged about, or swam in the sea or, as far as Ginny could see, were doing multiple activities inside. He laughed at the fascinated expression on her face. "Come on, lets get inside first." Speechlessly she followed him up the stairs to the main door.   
  
"Hello! Welcome back to Paradise Isle. Mr. Malfoy! So nice to see you again! You've not been about in a bit, we were afraid you'd chosen somewhere else to stay!" A short, pudgy bald man sprung out from behind a desk to greet Draco and Ginny. He wore a casual Hawaiian shirt, with some shorts and had a face that was used to smiling. Ginny's first impression of the money kissing person soon changed as she saw him up close. His eyes were wrinkled with many years of laughter. His mouth had a pattern that you knew was from naturally smiling and not faking it. Draco bent over and gave the man a quick hug.   
  
"How could I forget you old John!" He clapped the old man on the back and turned to Ginny. He ushered her forward next to him for introductions. "John, This is Miss. Virginia Weasley."  
  
"Ginny, please,"   
  
"Ginny, this is Mr. Kalikow." Jean stuck out his hand and kissed Ginny's fingers.  
  
"Jean, if you don't mind miss." Jean clasped his hands together and looked at the couple. "So how long are you going to be here? We have plenty of rooms if you'd like to stay the night?" They both blushed and giggled a bit.   
  
"No thanks Jean, I think for our first date we'd just like to cruise around a bit, Show Ginny the place."   
  
"Ah, I see." Jean grinned knowingly. "Well, if you need anything at all, please don't hesitate to call me or someone from the staff." Draco waved the man off and led Ginny to the back room.   
  
"well milady, what would you like to do first?"  
  
A/N: Ok, I know you want to hear all the juicy details about Ginny's date with Draco… and you're probably going to kill me for stopping here lol , but do you know how hard it is to write real time? Anyways, the juiciest details will be in the next chapter.   
  
Again, please review!  
  
~Manda~ 


End file.
